Hogwarts
by lightsglisten
Summary: Rose is beyond excited to begin her magical education at Hogwarts. But she doesn't know what to expect.
1. The Train

Hi. I'm Rose. Rose Weasley. You've probably heard of me, I'm the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. They helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. Something you probably don't know about me is that I am an early bird. I'm always up at the crack of dawn, and I have to tiptoe down to the sofa so I don't wake Hugo. Boy is he a grouch if you ever try to wake him up. Anyway, when my mother came to wake me up this morning, I wasn't there. I was sitting in the chair by the window, downstairs, looking out at the city. I could just see the top of King's Cross Station. That's where I am now. Still sitting in the chair by the window. I'm going to leave for Hogwarts today. I can scarcely believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts. In fact, I don't know exactly how to feel about it. I'm nervous as hell, but I'm also excited to begin my magical education. I guess I'm kind of like my mother in that way. Nervous, but ready to learn as much as I can. And that's when I start to panic. I realize that I have absolutely NO IDEA where I'll be sorted. I can't be a Slytherin – that would be awful. Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad – I mean, it's all about logic and knowledge. I've never really considered myself a Hufflepuff, but you never know. Of course, my first choice is Gryffindor. After all, both my parents were Gryffindors. You see, I could be put _anywhere_. I just don't know where.

* * *

We arrive at King's Cross with plenty of time to spare. When we get to the wall between platforms nine and ten, I stop short. This is it. Dad comes around to the back of my trolley and pushes it with me. He starts running straight at the wall.

"Stop! We're going to crash!" I yell out, but he just smiles and goes straight through the wall. I breath out. I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath. _Right,_ I think. _You go through the wall. Got it._

As we wait for the Potters, I start fidgeting and wondering what to do. I realize that I am bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet nervously. When they finally arrive, I am shaking with anticipation. I steal a glance toward Al. He's shaking almost as much as I am. I can see it in his scared, green eyes that he is thinking exactly the same thing I am – _Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin_. At least I'm not the only one.

Everyone starts hugging and talking, while me and Al are left to go insane with butterflies in our stomachs. It's really quite frustrating.

After what seems like an eternity, the time to board comes. I give mum a quick hug and dart through the throng of people toward the train. At last, I take my first step onto the legendary Hogwarts Express.


	2. Sorted

It's amazing in here! Hogwarts, here I come. All my fears are washed away by stepping onto this train. Filibuster's Fireworks flying everywhere, chocolate frogs jumping out the windows, Quidditch players running up and down the aisles. I wander around until I find a compartment with James. After a few minutes, Albus comes to sit with us. So do Lucy, Lorcan, and Lysander. I swear Lucy's got a crush on Lysander, but she won't admit it.

After a while, a woman with a trolley comes down the aisle, asking if we want treats. Of course we do! She has Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, and so much more. It's hard to choose what to get, so we just get everything and share it. It's all so good! We feast on all the candies and cakes until we're all stuffed. We chat for the next few hours, and the time seems to fly.

About an hour before the train is due to arrive, we head to the small restrooms to change into our robes. I excidedly put mine on. They _almost_ cover my sneakers. Oh, well. It'll have to do. I almost run back to our compartment, but I stop to look around at the train. It's wonderful. You can see the sloping landscape out of the side window. It's beautiful.

When the train finally arrives, the butterflies return. It's almost time to be sorted. I bite my lip and try to ignore the fluttering in my stomach. _It's gonna be okay, _I tell myself. _You are a Gryffindor._ But there's always a chance…

* * *

"Weasley, Rose." I nervously walk up towards the rickety old stool. I sit down.

Almost immediately after the hat is placed on my head, I can tell what it is thinking. "Hmm, a Ravenclaw," It whispers to me. "Very witty." I sigh. I really had been hoping for Gryffindor. _Well, _I think to myself, _the sorting has decided and there's nothing I can do about it._

As it opens it's torn mouth, I close my eyes and try not to listen. Then I hear cheering. I open my eyes to see not the Ravenclaws but the Gryffindors jumping up and down. Everybody is cheering. My face lights up. _I am a Gryffindor._


End file.
